


Precious Child

by AWatchDogsFantasy



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Black Butler - Freeform, Child!Ciel, Gen, Kuroshitsuji - Freeform, One Word Prompts, Parental!Sebastain, Rachel Phantomhive - Freeform, Sebastian Michaelis - Freeform, Victorian AU?, Vincent Phantomhive - Freeform, You decide!, ciel phantomhive - Freeform, modern au?, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-22 21:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10705095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWatchDogsFantasy/pseuds/AWatchDogsFantasy
Summary: Sebastian Michaelis loved his job as the Phantomhive butler, but he loved it the most after his little master was born.(One word prompts revolving around Non-Demon!Sebastian and his life as the Phantomhive butler, serving his favorite little master.)





	1. Chapter 1

Beginnings

The Phantomhives had always been busy and loved what they did in running Funtom and tending to business. That was, however, the problem itself. They were perpetually busy. So, when the ad was placed and the elegant, attractive, _well-educated_ butler answered, they graciously welcomed him into their home. At all of 21 years old, he ran the household well, taking charge of their current unruly staff, and lifting the burden from their shoulders. Just one year after hiring the talented man, the Phantomhives welcomed their first and only child into their lives. Vincent reflected on their luck as their butler, confidant, and _friend_ , eagerly welcomed them home as he smiled giddily, staring at the bundle in his wife’s arms. He could see the smitten expression on Sebastian’s face when Rachel gently offered the child to him. The look that replaced it when he discovered they had given the boy his name as one of his middle names was even better. His ruby eyes welled up and he hugged the child impossibly closer, staring in awe at his new little charge.

Cute

Sebastian cradled the week-old baby gently, rocking him and humming softly as he admired the beautiful child. He had convinced his master and mistress to sleep (as they so desperately needed it) and had happily taken the baby from them. Little fingers flexed and a tiny nose scrunched in displeasure as he began to fuss. Sebastian chuckled and carefully raised him up to coo softly at his tiny face.  
“What is it, little one?” The baby squinted at him with his still-weak eyes and gurgled before releasing a burp. It took only a moment for Sebastian’s face to go from adoring to mortified as his jacket was soiled with spit up. His charge relaxed immediately and they stared each other before Sebastian sighed and snuggled the content baby against his clean shoulder.  
“You are lucky you’re cute, young master Ciel.”

Sleep

“You know, little one…when I said ‘whatever helps you sleep at night’, I didn’t mean _this_.” Moments like this were when Sebastian was thankful his one-year-old master was a spoiled little thing with a large crib. It made it slightly ( _only_ slightly) easier for the tall man to curl up a bit more comfortably with his little lord snuggled up on his chest.

Careful

Ciel had been walking for well over ten months now but Sebastian couldn’t help but be nervous every time the two-year-old wobbled to a stand. Even the boy’s parents were less nervous than their cautious butler. So, when Sebastian walked into the sitting room in time to witness Ciel tugging himself up the runner of the piano, the glass vase on it now perilously close to the edge, his heart stuttered.  
“Ciel, _no_!” The boy tumbled onto his rear, eyes wide at the man that had never shouted at him before. The butler scooped him up and pushed the vase back, lips pressed to soft, slate hair as his heart pounded in his chest.  
“Be _careful_ , little one! You’ll be the death of me, I swear it.”

Claimed

Sebastian froze and blinked before turning his head slowly to stare at the three-year-old. Ciel’s chin was nestled on his shoulder as they sat in the kitchen where the butler was peeling vegetables. The boy stared up at him with large eyes, blinking innocently.  
“…did you just _lick_ the side of my face?” His little helper tilted his head and smiled brightly, throwing his arms around his caretaker’s neck and squeezing.  
“I claim ‘Bastian!” The butler was surprised but finally broke down and chuckled as he rubbed his wet cheek over the boy’s downy hair affectionately.

Love

Wide red eyes stared down at the precious child tucked safely into his bed. Gloved hands hovered, frozen, where they had just been tugging the sheets into place.  
“What…what did you say?” Ciel’s drowsy eyes fought to stay open as he nuzzled into the warmth of his bed.  
“L…love you…’Bastian.” He lost the battle and his eyes slipped closed, leaving his beloved butler staring at him. Tears welled in the man’s eyes as he sunk slowly to sit on the edge of the bed, hand smoothing gently over baby-soft hair. He sniffed softly and grinned happily  
“I…I love you too, little one.”

Hiding

He was dusting the library when a blur of slate and sapphire bolted in and threw itself unceremoniously at him. It turned him around with surprising strength and squished itself between his back and the shelves. Sebastian steadied himself and looked back over his shoulder to find his favorite five-year-old clutching to him. Knitting his brows, the butler’s suspicions were raised and he narrowed his eyes.  
“Why are you hiding behind me? What did you do?” Ciel pouted up at him, chin digging into his hip, and opened his mouth to protest. However, before he could;  
“Ciel Vincent Sebastian Phantomhive!!!” They both flinched as Rachel’s enraged voice echoed through the halls.

Knock

Disoriented, Sebastian stumbled out of bed and rubbed his eyes. The rain pattered softly outside and the hinges of his door squeaked gently as he opened it. Blinking blearily, he was unable to comprehend why the hallway was empty until a small tug on his shirt forced him to look down. Ciel stood before him, drowning in one of Sebastian’s dress shirts (he refused anything else) and stared up at him with those large, soulful eyes. The six-year-old lifted his arms expectantly and the sleepy butler raised a brow. He looked back at his clock before sighing and bending to lift the boy into his arms.  
“You knocked on my door at one in the morning…to cuddle, dear one?” The child fell limp against him, ignoring the question as tiny feet dangled and arms wrapped loosely around Sebastian’s neck. The man carried them back to his bed and shuffled them under the covers, allowing Ciel to snuggle up. The boy released a great sigh as he closed his eyes and even through his own sleepy haze, Sebastian smiled softly and held him close.

Guilt

“Ciel, did you- _look_ at me. Did you break this?” Sebastian crouched before his young master, shards of pottery in his gloved hand. Ciel eyed him wearily from the corner of his eye, refusing to turn his body or head.  
“If it’s plate it was Mey-Rin!” His blame on the clumsy maid would usually be correct. This was not, however, plates or crockery in his hand.  
“It is _not_ a plate, little one.” Ciel finally turned, frustration in his blue eyes.  
“I didn’t _do_ it! Oh, wait…it that…the Ming vase?” Sebastian nodded, flashing the blue dragon on the shards. Ciel stuffed a finger in his mouth as he stared, sucking thoughtfully. The man pulled it away gently and the boy looked up at him, shameless.  
“I _did_ do that.”

Cry

A soft sniffle drew the butler’s attention towards the kitchen doorway. Alarmed, he wiped his hands on his apron and hurried to his boy’s side. He knelt and wiped invisible smudges from soft cheeks. Watery sapphire eyes stared sadly at him as Ciel sniffled. Sebastian tisked softly, face gentle as he pushed hair behind a perfect little ear.  
“You look like you’re about to cry, sweetling. What’s wrong?” Ciel’s lip trembled and a tear flooded over his lashes. It broke the butler’s heart and he pulled the boy in, enveloping him tightly and cooing.  
“Oh, oh, sweetling, don’t cry. What’s wrong, dear heart?” There was no answer, just soft sobs as Ciel clung to his most trusted person. Sebastian squeezed him, rubbing his back soothingly.  
“It’s alright. I’m here, little one.”

Black

Humming a tune, Sebastian stepped into the garden carrying his young master’s favorite cake. Ciel’s cousin, Elizabeth, was visiting and the children were playing outside to enjoy the fresh air. The gentle clink of the china couldn’t mask the excited footsteps pattering his way and he smiled, turning towards them.  
“Ah, Lady Elizabeth, young master. Today we have- _what_ happened to your eye?!” The children stopped in their tracks and stared wide-eyed up at him when he hurried to Ciel’s side, tilting his little face. His right eye was swollen and beginning to bruise and, perhaps what irritated Sebastian the most, the child did not even seem to care!  
“How did you get a black eye?!”

Stay

By the time Ciel had turned 11, he had realized that Sebastian was truly the one taking care of him. His parents loved him of course and he loved them as well. But Sebastian was his rock and he loved him the most (of course, he would never tell his parents this but he thought they had an inkling). So, when he was walking home and realized he was being followed, he ducked into a nearby shop, shaking and panting nervously. He shakily dialed the number he knew by heart and eyed the dirty man leering at him from outside.  
“Ciel?” He jolted at the familiar voice in his ear and before he knew it he was pitifully retelling the story of the man to his butler. Sebastian’s voice became stony and a bit panicky.  
“ _Stay there_. I’m coming to get you.”

More

His eyes were heavy but he didn’t want Sebastian to stop reading. If he stopped reading, then he would tuck him in and leave and Ciel was so comfortable. Even at 13, he was petite, delicate, and he still fit securely against his butler’s side. He could feel the rumble of Sebastian’s voice against his cheek where it was pressed against the man’s chest. The book was held aloft in front of them, an arm curling around Ciel to hold both him and the book. Eyes drooped again but he jolted awake again when he heard the book close softly.  
“mmm…” his fingers clutched Sebastian’s waistcoat, nose nuzzling roughly into his shoulder. “One more chapter…just one more.” His pseudo-father chuckled and ran his fingers through his hair.  
“You’re tired, sweetie. It can wait until tomorrow.” Ciel grunted but clung tighter until Sebastian relented with a sigh and maneuvered (around tiny, clingy limbs) to lay down and reached out to put out the lamp, plunging them into darkness.

Call

Wringing his hands nervously, Sebastian held the phone between his ear and shoulder. It rang and rang and the man wondered how his master and mistress could be so relaxed when leaving their 15-year-old son home alone for the first time. They had needed his assistance this time, disregarding his repeated pleads to stay with his young lord.  
“Hello?” His boy’s voice was a bit breathless and Sebastian’s eyebrows furrowed in concern.  
“Why are you out of breath? You’ll have an asthma attack if you aren’t careful.” Ciel’s chuckled in response.  
“You called _right_ when class got out because you’re a _worrywart_. I had to run from the room to answer!” Sebastian felt his lips tugging into a smile and he sighed, moving to stand on the balcony of his room.  
“Well, _pardon_ me, young man. I haven’t been away from you so long since you were small. It’s a bit…bothersome knowing I can’t be there if something happens.” He listened to Ciel leave the school, door clanking, and the boy’s voice was sad.  
“I know. I miss you already. It’s so stupid you had to go too…” They were silent for a moment, just listening to the companionable silence. Sebastian sighed as Vincent called for him outside his door.  
“Your father is calling for me. I know you are going to Elizabeth’s to study so please be careful.” Ciel hummed dully.  
“Fiiiine…Love you, Sebastian.” The butler smiled as he headed back into his room, suddenly reminiscing on the last 16 years of his life with the Phantomhives and the boy he loved as his own.  
“I love you too, little one. Call me when you get home.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of Precious Child! I didn't plan on writing a second part but I've had such wonderful reviews on the first part and many were requesting it that I just had to! There may be the possibility of more to this story detailing the rest of their lives but we will just have to wait and see if inspiration strikes.

Alone

They sat together on the back patio, enjoying the sunlight and the perfect pot of tea Sebastian had prepared. It was just the butler and his 16-year-old master, as Vincent and Rachel had been called away for yet another meeting. At one point, Ciel cocked his head and eyed the man curiously. Sebastian quirked a brow back at him playfully.  
“What has you looking so curious, little one?” Ciel stuck his tongue out and Sebastian’s gloved fingers caught it, tugging jokingly.  
“Mm! Weirdo!” They chuckled for a moment before Ciel sipped his tea and spoke again.  
“How did you come to work for us, Sebastian?” They hadn’t ever spoken on it as Sebastian had just been a fixture in Ciel’s life since the day he was born, but he always wondered. The other man stared thoughtfully at the garden for a moment.   
“I was just looking for a job, honestly. I was good at what I did and your parents’ offer was too difficult to pass up. They’re wonderful people, truly.” Ciel nodded in agreement and took another sip.   
“And…I was so alone…” Ciel paused with his cup halfway to his lips. He turned and stared at the man he considered a second father. Sebastian, in return, turned his own head and smiled gently.  
“I was so alone in this world…and then I met you.”

Tears

None of them had expected it and none of them had been prepared for it. Sebastian stood beside his young master and watched as the caskets were lowered into the ground. The tombstones were etched beautifully, one reading _Vincent Phantomhive_ and the other _Rachel Phantomhive_ and Sebastian’s chest ached. His heart broke for his boy, a boy losing his parents much too soon and to something as ridiculously cliché as a car accident on a rainy night. At 17 years, Ciel did what no 17-year-old should have to and stood with his head held high, graciously accepting everybody’s condolences until the end of the service. Sebastian led him back to the car, helping him in and taking the seat beside him as he directed Tanaka to return them to the manor. If his boy’s eyes brimmed with unshed tears, neither of them mentioned it.

Promise

Ciel clung to him behind the safety of his own bed chamber door, trembling and sobbing into his shoulder as Sebastian held him tightly. He cooed nonsensical things into his hair in an attempt to comfort the boy. But how could he comfort him when his own eyes were filled with tears at the loss of the couple that had given him everything, including the boy in his arms that he loved as his own? Ciel’s voice was strained as he spoke around a choked sob.  
“Promise…promise me you’ll stay, Sebastian. I can’t…I _can’t_ lose you too. Not you.” Sebastian kissed the crown of his head and hugged him tightly.  
“I promise, dear one. I promise.”

Warm

Palm pressed to the young man’s forehead, Sebastian hummed in concern. Ciel groaned and rolled onto his side but the man’s bare hand stayed pressed to his sweaty skin. The butler had feared this might happen. It had been a year since the late master and mistress Phantomhive had passed and Ciel had been running nonstop since. Not only did he still attend school but he was responsible for the paperwork and dealings for Funtom as well. Sebastian did everything he could but there was only so much he was able to take part in, as Vincent had left the company to Ciel himself. Ciel tried to push himself up but the butler gently forced him back down.  
“Please, rest for the day, sweet one. You’re warm.”

Fries

“I’m just s-saying, Sebastian…” Ciel lay on the couch, staring at the ceiling with a bottle of ale in his right hand and his left hand hanging off the edge. Sebastian was trying to cover his smile with his hand as he watched the young man enjoying his first drinks. In England, the legal drinking age was 18 and, as it _was_ Ciel’s 18th birthday, Sebastian had taken him out to choose what he would like to try. Of course, he took the boy home to enjoy them as he had never drank before and the butler was enjoying it immensely. His boy turned his head to eye his caretaker blearily.  
“I’m j-just saying, imagine a world where fries fell from the sky. Cool, right?” Sebastian lost his battle and burst into laughter, doubling over. Ciel’s drunken giggles joining his own laughter was a wonderful sound.

In

Sebastian sighed as he stared hard at the large oak doors, crossing his arms and tapping his foot.  
“Ciel…” Silence greeted him and he stepped closer, rapping his knuckles against the hard wood once more.  
“Ciel, open the door.” He finally heard the young man’s voice filtered through the door, muffled (most likely the boy’s rounded face was buried in a pillow).  
“No. I don’t want to talk about it.” The butler-turned-father rubbed at the tension between his eyebrows and softened his voice as he tried to wait patiently.  
“Ciel…I love you, little one. I don’t care if you like men, women, or _both_. Now please…let me in.” Finally, he heard a soft shuffling on the other side of the boy’s bedroom door and a lock turned. The door cracked open and a large blue eye stared out at him wearily around the edge, the 19-year-old looking much like his six-year-old self again. The door was throw open and slender arms were wrapped tightly around him in an instant, causing the butler to huff good naturedly as he ran his hand over sleek hair. He led them back into the room to sit on the edge of the bed before taking a slender hand in his own with a smile.  
“There now. That wasn’t so hard, was it? Now, tell me about this boy you like.”

Years

Twenty-two years had passed in the blink of an eye and Sebastian hadn’t even noticed it. He had always been so busy with his young master that it hadn’t even occurred to him. So, when Ciel asked him that question in the kitchen one night as he was preparing dinner, he had to take a moment to think on it.  
“Don’t you regret it…wasting so many years with this family…with me?” It was true that Sebastian had given the Phantomhive family many years of his life. Half in fact. He had been 21 himself when he had started, the same age Ciel was now, and he was now 42. But did he regret it? He smiled and looked up at his boy from the chicken he was seasoning.  
“Never. And I plan to _give_ you many more years.”

Apple

Watching proudly from the edge of the stage, Sebastian couldn’t believe how grown up Ciel looked. He was dressed in a flattering charcoal suit with a sapphire shirt beneath to match his eyes. He was eloquent and confident as he flew through the press conference with ease, impressing every reporter in the room with how smoothly a 22-year-old could run a company. Sebastian pressed his clasped hands to his lips to try and hide his grin but it was useless. Sapphire blue eyes flicked over to him as Ciel thanked them all for coming and the young man stifled his own smile when Sebastian gave an excited wave (he couldn’t _help_ himself!). Anybody watching the man could never deny that Ciel Phantomhive was the apple of Sebastian Michaelis’ eye.

Young

His heart was frozen, he was shaking, he could hardly breath. Sebastian pressed his knuckles to his forehead as he sat in the waiting room at the hospital. His breathing was harsh and he felt as if the room was spinning. A car accident. _Another_ car accident. No. _NO._ He wanted to scream and cry and break something. A voice he barely recognized as his own croaked out from his dry throat as a tear slipped over his cheek.  
“He’s too young…you can’t…you _can’t have him._ He’s my boy and he’s too young!” He broke down, sobs tearing from his voice box as he doubled over and hugged himself tightly. His boy, his precious boy, had been in a car accident. Sebastian was having flashbacks to the Phantomhive couples’ death just six years prior and he would be damned if he would let this happen. He meant too much to Sebastian and he would die of absolute heartbreak if he lost him. He was only 23. He was too young…

Stop

When Ciel’s eyes finally opened, Sebastian swore he _finally_ started to breathe again. He leaned over the bed, hand gently pushing dirty bangs out of swollen eyes, ignoring how beaten up the boy looked.  
“Oh God, Ciel! Ciel, my sweet boy, how do you feel? I was so…I was so damn worried, little one.” He picked up a slender hand and pressed kisses to it, avoiding the IV taped to the back of it. He rambled on and on about how worried he had been and how happy he was Ciel was alive and how much he loved the boy. Ciel finally took a deep shuddering breath and wheezed out his first words.  
“If you would just stop talking for one second…” Sebastian’s words halted and he stared wide eyed at the young man. Ciel smiled weakly and squeezed the man’s hand as best he could.  
“I love you, you giant loser.” Sebastian broke down into tears once more.

Child

Ciel’s recovery had been faster than expected and within months of being released from the hospital, he would be turning 24. Sebastian couldn’t believe how his boy had grown and it made him realize just how old he was getting. He turned 46 that year and they had celebrated in Ciel’s hospital room with a small cake and a present Ciel had sent out for. Ciel still asked him from time to time if he was happy and of course he was! He had no urge for marriage he told him and when asked about children he gave the boy a look as if he were crazy.   
“I already have a child. Why would I want another when you’ve turned out just fine?” Ciel’s face had lit up and he hid his face in Sebastian’s shoulder, making an odd, dying noise in his throat that made Sebastian laugh. Regardless of blood, Ciel _was_ his child. And what he had wrapped up for December 14th would ensure it.

Birthday

Tears were the last thing Sebastian had expected from Ciel, especially at the age of 24. The man watched nervously on the morning of December 14th as the boy tore off the wrapping paper and gave Sebastian a suspicious look. As he opened the manila envelope, Sebastian felt his heart beating against his ribs and his hands becoming sweaty. Ciel pulled out the papers and read over them, mouth falling slack and eyes going wide. A small hand came up to cover his mouth, tears gathered along his lashes as he blinked rapidly to keep them at bay. He squeezed his eyes closed and gently placed the papers aside before throwing himself into Sebastian’s arms, sobbing against his neck and nodded furiously. Sebastian wrapped him up tightly and squeezed as he listened to the best words he had heard since Ciel first told him he loved him when he was four.  
“Yes! Yes, yes, yes, thank you!” Who cares if Ciel was turning 24? It was never too late to adopt, as the saying goes.


End file.
